Drżenie
by CocoSlash
Summary: Klątwa Cruciatus uderzyła Neville'a z napędzaną nienawiścią mocą. Jego ciało konwulsyjnie padło na podłogę, a z pomiędzy zranionych ust wydobył się krzyk – błagalne nawoływanie o śmierć, która przyniosłaby ukojenie.


1.

Echo pozostawiane przez biegnącego z całych sił Neville'a, odbijało się od marmurowej posadzki i roznosiło wzdłuż ścian korytarza. Za plecami słyszał swoje imię, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie teraz. Nie teraz, kiedy szkołę zaatakowali śmierciożercy, a Voldemort nawoływał Harry'ego do skapitulowania. Nie teraz, gdy podczas gdy wszyscy uczniowie mieli ukryć się w pokoju życzeń, Luna została zamknięta w jednej z ubikacji. Dla żartu. Dla pieprzonego żartu. Co jeśli intruzi przedostaliby się z błoni do zamku? Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszedł go dreszcz, ale adrenalina pompowana wraz krwią tłumiła jakikolwiek strach. Mocno ścisnął trzymaną w dłoni różdżkę. Nie miał czasu, aby się bać. Musiał jak najszybciej odnaleźć przyjaciółkę i zabrać ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Oddech przychodził mu z coraz większym trudem, ale nie zatrzymał się. Był już coraz bliżej – pozostało mu tylko skręcić w prawo i przemierzyć długi korytarz.

I wtedy z na przeciwka wyłoniły się trzy mroczne sylwetki. Dwie wysokie i zamaskowane, a pomiędzy nimi _ona_.

Musiał… Musiał…

— _Drętwo…_ — Nie był wystarczająco szybki.

— Oooch, popatrzcie kogo my tu mamy!

Neville instynktownie rzucił się po wytrąconą z dłoni różdżkę, ale precyzyjnie wystrzelona klątwa dosięgła jego pleców. Bezradnie upadł.

— Bello, nie mamy czasu na zabawę. Wygląda na to, że ukryli gdzieś te bachory — powiedział jeden z zamaskowanych mężczyzn. — Powinniśmy iść i dołączyć do Naszego Pana.

— Taaak, ale zapewne ten zdrajca krwi, wie gdzie się ukrywają i nam to powie. — Wycelowała różdżką: — _Finite Incantatem_. — Jednak zanim Neville był w stanie cokolwiek zrobić, zacięcie krzyknęła: — _Crucio!_

To była najokrutniejsza z tortur, a ból był nie do zniesienia. Neville czuł, jakby każdy centymetr jego ciała płonął, a głowa miałaby za chwilę eksplodować. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie czegoś równie bestialskiego. Z całych sił zagryzł wargę, a w ustach poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi. Nie zamierzał jednak krzyczeć ani dać jej chorej satysfakcji.

Zaklęcie ustało, ale jego ciało nadal płonęło w mękach. Szaleńczy śmiech Bellatrix nie zwiastował szybkiego końca.

— Och, jaki z ciebie honorowy chłopiec, Longbottom. — Zacmokała. — To przywołuje wspomnienia, czyż nie, Rudolfie?

— Tak, ale może po prostu zabijmy tego dzieciaka…

— Wiesz co? — Zignorowała sugestię męża. — Tak sobie myślę, może powinniśmy pozwolić mu dołączyć do mamusi i tatusia? Na pewno ucieszą się z towarzystwa.

Miałby resztę życia spędzić na łasce eliksirów i uzdrowicieli? Żyć z dnia na dzień nie będąc świadom niczego? Być jak jego rodzice – egzystować tylko z biologicznego punktu widzenia? Na samą myśl dostał ataku spazmów i wymiotował krwią. Chciał po prostu umrzeć.

— W końcu jakaś reakcja! Może jednak chciałbyś mi powiedzieć gdzie są twoi słodcy przyjaciele, co Neville?

Nigdy.

— Pieprz się — wypluł słowa wraz z krwią.

Klątwa Cruciatus uderzyła Neville'a z napędzaną nienawiścią mocą. Jego ciało konwulsyjnie padło na podłogę, a z pomiędzy zranionych ust wydobył się krzyk – błagalne nawoływanie o śmierć, która przyniosłaby ukojenie.

Jednak Bellatrix wcale nie zamierzała okazać miłosierdzia, wycofując klątwę. Z zadowoleniem obserwowała jak jej ofiara wije się z bólu. Wiedziała, że chłopak był na skraju przytomności i tylko krok od szaleństwa.

To z powodu takich gnid jak Longbottomowie była więziona w Azkabanie. To przez miłośników szlam Czarny Pan był nieobecny w jej życiu przez tak wiele lat.

Na twarzy czarownicy tliło się czyste szaleństwo.

— _Crucio!_

Neville zamglony wzrok utkwił na mężczyźnie, który jak dotąd nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Szukał pod maską śmierciożercy choć odrobiny litości, błagając w duchu, aby po prostu rzucił w niego Avadą. Więc gdy owy osobnik wykonał gwałtowny ruch i wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę, Longbottom wstrzymał oddech.

Tylko, że czerwony promień wcale go nie trafił.

Świat zdawał się wirować, gdy sztywne ciało Rudolfa Lestrange'a uderzało o podłogę, a różdżka jego żony lądowała kilka metrów od niej.

— Ty zdrajco… Snape, ty plugawy zdrajco! — Wycedzone z odrazą słowa, były ostatnimi jakie usłyszał.

I wszystko stało się czarne.

* * *

Większość czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii była pogrążona w euforii i choć Madame Pomfrey nie potrafiła nikogo za to winić, sama powstrzymywała się od przedwczesnych celebracji.

Odetchnie dopiero, gdy ze skrzydła szpitalnego wypisze ostatniego pacjenta.

I właśnie w tym celu wracała wraz z Minerwą od Severusa, który wręczył im świeżo uwarzone eliksiry.

Merlinie, ten mężczyzna zasługiwał na niejeden pomnik! Poppy nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, by ktokolwiek inny był wstanie zrobić tyle, co profesor Snape. Nie wspominając już o tym, że po bitwie nie pozwolił sobie nawet na dzień odpoczynku.

— Jesteś pewna, że można już go wybudzać? — niepewnie zapytała McGonagall.

Pomfrey w odpowiedzi westchnęła – miała wrażenie, że w ciągu ostatnich dni jej wiedza została poddana największej próbie w życiu.

— Minerwo, zarówno moja uzdrowicielska magia, jak i eliksiry Severusa zrobiły już swoje. Teraz wszystko zależy od niego. — Zamyśliła się na chwilę. — Da sobie radę.

Skinięciem głowy, Minerwa przyznała pielęgniarce rację.

Jeżeli ktokolwiek miał wątpliwości, czy Longbottom został słusznie przydzielony do Domu Godryka, to zostały one definitywnie rozwiane. Równie dobrze Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył mógłby być właśnie on. Nie tylko pasował do treści tej przeklętej przepowiedni, ale także dorównywał Harry'emu odwagą.

Na twarzy profesorki zagościł gorzki uśmiech – znała mężczyznę, który tę szczególną cechę nazywał głupotą.

Obie kobiety stanęły przed drzwiami skrzydła szpitalnego. Używając Sieci Fiuu dotarłby na miejsce o wiele szybciej, ale świadomie wybrały dłuższą drogę, pragnąc przegonić złe myśli i niepokój.

Tak, McGonagall uznawana była za niezwykle surową osobę, ale kiedy w grę wchodziło dobro studentów trudno było jej utrzymać maskę.

Jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak… to złamie jej serce. Chyba nie potrafiłaby powiedzieć Auguście, że jej jedyny wnuk…

— Wierzę, że wszystko będzie dobrze — wtrąciła Poppy, widząc zatroskaną twarz wicedyrektorki.

— Musi być — ta wyszeptała sama do siebie.

Tym, co cieszyło Minerwę było to, że pomimo tak dramatycznych wydarzeń Albusowi udało się odseparować ostateczną bitwę od uczniów, a przynajmniej od większości z nich. I choć wiedziała co było przeznaczeniem jednego z jej Gryfonów, nadal bolało ją, co niektórzy musieli przeżyć w tak młodym wieku.

Bo wojna odciska swoje piętno nie tylko na żołnierzach.

A dokładnie jak to robiła, przekonała się przekraczając próg sali dla pacjentów.

W sterylnie czystym pomieszczeniu znajdował się rząd łóżek gotowych przyjąć każdego kto potrzebował pomocy. Tylko jedno z nich było teraz zajęte, a na sąsiadujących, w ciszy, siedzieli odwiedzający.

McGonagall poczuła nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku.

Hermiona, której ręka obejmowała Ginny, a dłoń delikatnie masowała ramię koleżanki, starała się z całych sił zachować spokój. To ona zawsze była podporą grupy, jej racjonalną częścią. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na chwile słabości. Musiała być silna, nawet jeśli robiła to tylko na pokaz.

Twarz Ginewry zawsze zdobiły ciepłe barwy jesieni. Teraz ustąpiły one ciemnym kręgom pod oczyma i trupio-blademu obliczu; charakterystyczne piegi nigdy wcześniej nie były tak widoczne. Wyglądała jakby ostatnimi czasy niewiele spała. I tak właśnie było – wyniszczające poczucie winy nie dawało jej zmrużyć oka. Nawet Harry (gdy w końcu pozwolono jego przyjaciołom na odwiedziny) nie potrafił jej wytłumaczyć, że niczemu nie zawiniła. Ginny w odpowiedzi tylko krzyczała zapłakana, że powinna pobiec razem z nim, że powinna go zatrzymać.

— Dobrze, kochani. — Pomfrey przerwała ciszę. — Teraz podam Neville'owi eliksir, który obudzi go z magicznego snu. — Najmłodsza latorośl Weasleyów wstrzymała oddech. — Proszę was, abyście stanęli z boku.

Pierwszym, który wykonał polecenie był Ronald. Zrobił to bez jakiejkolwiek obiekcji, czy nawet zwyczajowego marudzenia pod nosem. Nikt jednak nie dziwił się tej zmianie w zachowaniu Weasleya. Kto nie byłby pogrążony we własnych myślach, kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel zabiłby Czarnoksiężnika, stając się, po raz kolejny, wybawcą czarodziejskiego świata?

Trójka Gryfonów w napięciu obserwowała poczynania pielęgniarki. Gdy Madame Pomfrey, po szybkim zaklęciu diagnozującym, oznajmiła, że mikstura może być podawana, byli już kłębkiem nerwów. Uzdrowicielka precyzyjnym ruchem padała pacjentowi odpowiednią ilość leku, poklepując przy tym jego grdykę.

W nicości pojawiła się ciemność. Neville mógł nie być w stanie niczego dostrzec, jednakże odzyskał świadomość istnienia. Wiedział, że żyje. Mrok przekształcił się w zachmurzoną noc, podczas której księżyc w pełni próbuje wyłonić się z gęstych obłoków. Srebrzysta poświata oświetliła jego podświadomość, dając sygnał do powrotu do rzeczywistości.

— Poppy!

— Panie Weasley, proszę go unieruchomić! Minerwo, zielony eliksir, szybko!

— Ron!

— Neville, tak mi przykro… Tak mi przykro!

— Panno Weasley, proszę się odsunąć!

— Panno Granger!

— Ginny!

Słyszał krzyki. Były przyciszone, jakby za ścianą, ale to wystarczyło, by rozsadzać jego głowę od środka. Katujące głosy były przepełnione determinacją i opanowaniem, ale także desperacją, żalem i płaczem. Sprzeczne emocje były nie do zniesienia. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego sprawiały mu ból. Tak, straszne tortury. Zachłysnął się.

— Neville! — wrzask. Już wyraźny, już nie sprawiający bólu. Znajomy.

— Gi…nny?

Poczuł mocny ścisk na dłoni.

— Tak.

Gdzie był? Co się stało?

— Panie Longbottom, jest pan w skrzydle szpitalnym…

Dlaczego?

_Och._

— Luna! — krzyknął, gwałtownie podnosząc się do siadu. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

— Proszę nie tak gwałtownie.

— Ale! — Nerwowo się poruszył.

— Panna Lovegood jest bezpieczna — odezwała się jak dotąd milcząca McGonnagall.

Dopiero wtedy Neville zorientował się ile osób było przy nim obecnych. I kto nie był. Spanikował.

— Panie Longbottom, doprawdy, proszę się uspokoić.

— Neville, wygraliśmy! — wtrąciła Hermiona, podchodząc do łóżka rekonwalescenta. — Voldemort nie żyje — dodała, pewnie wypowiadając imię koszmaru większości czarodziejów.

— Harry wygrał — podkreśliła Ginny, ponownie chwytając Neville'a za dłoń.

A więc to był koniec? Tylko dlaczego żył, przecież został zaatakowany. Pamiętał swoją bezradność. I ból. I…

_Ty zdrajco…_

— Rozumiem, że to dla pana wiele rewelacji, ale chciałabym żeby pan spróbował odpocząć. — Niewiele osób potrafiło łączyć troskę z surowym profesjonalizmem jak Madame Pomfrey. Niestety obecny pacjent nie był w stanie tej umiejętności docenić — jego myśli były oddalone od teraźniejszości.

_Snape, ty plugawy zdrajco!_

— Napędziłeś nam strachu, stary — Ron uśmiechnął się, choć był wyraźnie zmęczony. — Harry też, ale on krócej z nami pogrywał… — zażartował niezręcznie. — Um, Neville?

Ten spojrzał poważnie na McGonnagal.

— Co… — zastanowił się. — Co z profesorem? — zapytał po prostu.

Trójka przyjaciół wymieniła zagubione spojrzenia, jednak głowa Domu Lwa kiwnęła ze zrozumieniem.

— Profesor Snape uwarzył te wszystkie eliksiry.

Ulga zalała obolałe ciało.

_Uratował mnie…_

— Ale wiesz co, Nev? — entuzjazm w głosie Rona przerwał myśl. — Bo ty jeszcze tego nie wiesz… Wszyscy uczniowie przeszli na następny rok bez egzaminów! No, a OWTM-y i SUM-y zostały przełożone na wrzesień! — Żywo gestykulował. — Zajebista sprawa, nie?

McGonnagal chrząknęła z dezaprobatą, Pomfrey powstrzymała chichot, a Hermiona pacnęła Weasleya, by się uciszył. Ginny natomiast uśmiechnęła się ciepło i Neville'owi nie pozostało nic innego jak odwzajemnić gest.

_Może wszystko już będzie dobrze_, pomyślał.

Jego dłonie drżały.


End file.
